


I would...

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Boredom, John doesn't even, M/M, Riding Crops, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's clueless at first, but does get the hang of it eventually, collarbones, mainly sexting, porny times!, so much innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy a game dear Sherlock? –JM</p><p>First: If John asks you if you are okay, strike one. Second: If you don’t reply in a way that pleases me, strike two. Third: If you leave the room under any circumstances, strike three. If you reach three strikes you lose and the game is over. Are you dearest getting this? –JM</p><p>Texting with James Moriarty was never a good idea, but Sherlock was bored beyond reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, somebody please make me stop writing porn? :D  
> As always not my native language, so excuse my typos and grammar mistakes & comments are more than welcome<3  
> So yeah, sexting, my favorite thing.  
> Um, I'm gonna go die in a ditch somewhere now.  
> Till next time you Sheriarty fiends<3  
> ps. yes I have a thing for collarbones, every time I try write, collarbones, I'll write entire fucking story about collarbones<3

 

Sherlock was about to crawl up the walls, there was nothing slightly stimulating. No interesting cases, Lestrade hadn’t called for days. Doesn’t anyone commit murders in this city anymore? This town needs more criminals. So Sherlock and John were having a quiet night in. Sherlock was amped, judging by his moments it’s was uncertain that was he going to sit down or get up.

“I’m bored!” Sherlock announced dramatically.

“I don’t actually care. Just please, just for once Sherlock, don’t take on the wall, okay?” John answered behind the newspaper he was currently reading.

Sherlock grimaced and rolled his eyes at John.

“Fine.” He sounded like schoolgirl who was just been denied the access to a party where everyone else was attending.

Then Sherlock's phone buzzed. Lestrade and Mycroft always called, so can’t be them. John was sitting opposite Sherlock, the woman hadn’t texted Sherlock for ages. So it leaves the most obvious answer, interesting Sherlock thought. What _he_ could have planned for Sherlock this time? Without any hesitation Sherlock grabbed the phone from the coffee table.

**Fancy a game dear Sherlock? –JM**

**Depends on the game I guess. –SH**

**Well it’s more of a dare actually. Is my favorite detective interested? –JM**

Sherlock paused to think for a second, then he replied.

**Yes. Name your rules. –SH**

No one in their right minds would have taken a dare from a murdering criminal mastermind, but Sherlock wasn’t your ordinary man. Besides, he was bored beyond reason.

**First: If John asks you if you are okay, strike one. Second: If you don’t reply in a way that pleases me, strike two. Third: If you leave the room under any circumstances, strike three. If you reach three strikes you lose and the game is over. Are you dearest getting this? –JM**

Frankly Sherlock had no clue what so ever regarding Moriarty’s game, but he couldn’t tell the consulting criminal that. He was Sherlock frigging Holmes for Christ sake. Not in a million years would Sherlock admit that he didn’t know what was going on.

**Yes. –SH**

**And don’t even try to cheat, I have my eyes on your purple shirt of sex. Let me make a demonstration so you’ll know that I’m not just talking pretty (even though everything I do is pretty) John is reading a newspaper yes, but actually he is thinking that should he call his last date or not. –JM**

Sherlock turned his deducting gaze on John. Oh yes indeed. John kept glancing at the clock, rolled his eyes and was almost reaching to his pocket to get his phone, but he always stopped middle way.

**Fair, let’s begin then shall we? –SH**

**Oh, so eager my love. You really must be bored, well isn’t it good that _daddy_ is here to help you? –JM**

**You never fail to make me less bored, so I must say yes. –SH**

**Good good, do you know what I would love to do you if I was there? –JM**

**I would say that kill me, but I think we already got that conversation covered. Surprise me? –SH**

**That’s a rather intriguing idea, _surprise_. I would love to ride you. -JM**

Sherlock found himself puzzled, ride? What does that mean? Horse riding? What does it mean? Sherlock kept staring the phone like he was angry at it.

“Jooohn, what does ‘to ride you’ means?”

You could hear the newspaper ruffling when John lowered it to see Sherlock properly.

John coughed like his mouth was extremely dry: “Come again?”

“What does ‘to ride you’ mean?”

“Oh good lord, you’re texting Irene aren’t you? If your texts are going to be like that, go to your own room, please?”

“Alas I can’t leave the room, could you just answer the question?”

“…I can’t even. No, figure it out yourself, are THE Sherlock Holmes.” John replied quite bluntly, but he seemed genuinely irritated because of Sherlock’s question. John was clearly uncertain that should he remain in the room or just simply leave. For now, he settled for staying.

Sherlock’s phone buzzed again.

**Sherlock, you are very close to you first strike. And by all means keep on asking John, it’s rather funny. –JM**

Sherlock tried to think of something, but he come up with nothing, so he settled replying the following.

**I’m not a horse. –SH**

**Arrrnngg, Wrong answer darling, strike one. –JM**

**You have got to give me something more to go with. –SH**

**Is the great detective asking me a clue? That’s so sweet, makes me wanna put a leash on you like a _pet_. I bet a black diamond collar would suit you love. –JM**

As much Sherlock didn’t want to admit it, but otherwise he would lose the game and that would be even worse.

**Yes I am. –SH**

**Riddle me this, riddle me that: Without it, you wouldn’t have been born at all. –JM**

**My parents? –SH**

**Oh, so close, but it’s getting rather hot. Like I am for you. I would just love to burn you. –JM**

Something that need my parents, but without it I wouldn’t have been born at all. Oh, yes! Of course, but why was Moriarty so keen on talking sex with Sherlock?

**Sex? That is the point of this game? Rather dull. –SH**

**You are bored, I’m bored. Why not? It isn’t like that you have anything better to do. –JM**

**Fine. So your object is? –SH**

**You know that thing in your pants, that is barely used. I would like you to touch it for me. –JM**

**You would like me to touch my penis for you? –SH**

**Yes, I would like that really much. –JM**

Sherlock had no idea if Moriarty really meant that or was he merely playing with him.

**Keep on dreaming, not going to happen. –SH**

**That is what this game is about, remember the rules Sherlock. I know that you hate losing, so keep it up and keep it good, or I’m gonna be naughty, _naughty_ boy. –JM**

**You are always naughty. –SH**

**Check out the big brain on Sherlock! You are starting to get hang of this. In that case answer this: What would you do to me if you had me alone for an hour? –JM**

**Oh, I would need much more time than an hour. –SH**

**How much more? –JM**

**The whole evening. Firstly I would love to see on all fours on my bed, hands binded together with your favorite tie… –SH**

**Go on. –JM**

**I wouldn’t prepare you at all. I’d thrust in without any mercy. I would _fuck_ you good and hard till your eyes go blind. You couldn’t walk straight for a week after I would be done with you. –SH**

**This is starting to make me quite randy. Allow me to return the favor. I have seen that you have rather lovely collarbones, I would gnaw on then till they bleed. I would scratch them with my nails, I could just rib them out and eat them for lunch. I would yank your hair so hard when you fuck me that one of your locks would fall off. I would keep it as souvenir. –JM**

**I would spank your pretentious arse till it turned bright red and you would scream from pleasure. –SH**

It’s was so bad that is was good. Sherlock was starting to feel the tension built in his trousers. Hopefully John wouldn’t notice anything.

 

**I would suck your dick like a lollipop, I would make you beg for a remission. A friendly reminder; I don’t have a gag reflex ;) –JM**

**I don’t do begging. –SH**

**You would beg for me. –JM**

Sherlock couldn’t help his mind from wandering. Moist lips around his prick, little licks and nips to the bellend. Without even realizing it Sherlock let out a short, but audible moan. That certainly woke John up.

“Sherlock are you alright?”

“Um, just fine thanks.” Sherlock said biting his lower lip. Oh Christ.

“Could you please take your texting to your room? I can’t stand it.” John mumbled irritated.

“I’m not leaving the room, deal with it.”

“You are the biggest child in the universe, you know that…” John spat back. “Why I even bother…”

**Burn baby burn, strike number two! –JM**

**This is unfair, the rules should apply to you as well. –SH**

**My game, my rules darling. When you come up with your own game, I’ll follow your rules. –JM**

**Maybe I will invent my own game. –SH**

**So you are genuinely enjoying this, naughty Sherlock, I should teach you some manners with my teeth. –JM**

**Caught me there. That doesn’t mean that I’m going to surrender. –SH**

**It didn’t think you would. Tell me Sherlock would you let me curl up to your side afterwards or would you throw me straight out? –JM**

**It depends have you been a good slut. –SH**

**You would have to spank me good with your riding crop. –JM**

**I would make you count every slap. –SH**

**Your lower lip would be between my teeth, you could just moan to my face. –JM**

**I would make you come so hard, you wouldn’t even know what planet you are on for an hour. And right after you’d come, I’d suck you hard again. –JM**

At this point Sherlock arousal was so obvious that it was starting to hurt badly if he continued neglecting it like this.

**I would take on the bed, on the table, in the bathroom, in the kitchen. I would eat you up raw. –SH**

**I’d let you, in fact I would enjoy it tremendously. Tell me how hard you are for me. –JM**

**Very, leaking actually. –SH**

**Oh, I would love to taste that come. –JM**

**I bet you would. –SH**

**I think your nibbles would be quite bitable as well, would you like me to bite them? –JM**

**I would… -SH**

**You would what my darling pet? –JM**

**Give up, it’s hurting me. –SH**

**So you are withdrawing to your bedroom? –JM**

**I am, yes. –SH**

**Well that is strike three then, you lose Sherlock. –JM**

**I don’t really care at the moment. Care to talk me through it? –SH**

**Oh, I would love do, but I have company at the moment. A rain check? –JM**

**Insist. –SH**

**This has been lovely, I’ll leave you to it. Just think about my lips around you, moist...hot... and sucking. Oh, and when you do come up with a game we can play, don’t hesitate to contact me love. –JM**

**I won’t. Till next time, my criminal. –SH**

**Dear detective. –JM**

“John, I’ll be in my bunk now.”

“Bunk?” John asked confused.

“Um, I mean in the bedroom.”


End file.
